Reading: Harry Potter vs the World
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: This is 'Reading: Harry Potter vs. the World', a reading of an original story by me! (The original doesn't exist yet, so yeah). Some ideas taken from Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Fate/Stay Night. See inside for Disclaimer. Rating subject to change. Eventual Godlike!Harry, Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! While waiting for poll results, I also decided to start a second 'reading' story. This one is slightly different in that the story the characters are reading doesn't actually exist yet. So yeah, this is 'Reading: Harry Potter vs. the World.' Note: this has NO CONNECTION with Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. If I did, Harry would have been with Hermione, not Ginny. Neither do I own Fairy Tail, Naruto, or Fate/Stay Night. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima, Masashi Kishimoto, and Kinoko Nasu/Type-Moon respectively. Note: this was inspired by a fic called 'Harry Potter, the Geek.' Note, everything is moved forward in time by 20 years.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

THE PRESENT, JUNE 26, 2015, 09:30:00, GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"Harry, we need to go down to the Great Hall for Cedric's memorial," Hermione calls out in the Gryffindor Common Room. As said friend descends down the steps, a blank expression on his face, she gently grabs his wrist, and begins to drag him towards the exit of the common room. She sees their mutual friend Ron waiting for them by the portrait hole. As the three approach the exit, they suddenly disappear in a bright flash of white light.

Unknown to them, the same happens to Neville Longbottom, and Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley.

THE PRESENT, JUNE 26, 2015, 09:30:00, RAVENCLAW FOURTH YEAR GIRLS' DORM

Luna Lovegood smiles softly as she disappears in a bright white light.

THE PRESENT, JUNE 25, 2015, 09:30:00, NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE

Escaped convict Sirius Black paces back and forth in the confines of his mother's old home. He recalls the first meeting of the reformed Order of the Phoenix the night before, and the events of Voldemort's resurrection discussed.

"Something on your mind Padfoot?" he hears his friend Remus ask.

"I'm just worried about Harry, Moony. I want to help, but I can't. Everything we talked about last night. Harry saw all of that firsthand Moony. He shouldn't have to be involved. I can understand Molly's worry about kids fighting a war, and I think Lily would agree, and yet, I can't help but think that maybe he does need to be involved," he responds.

"It's not like you to worry Padfoot. Harry can take care of himself. We just need to be there when he needs help," Remus says. As Walburga Black's screeching begins, the two do not notice their disappearance in a flash of white light.

THE PAST, JUNE 26, 2001, 21:30:00, POTTER COTTAGE, GODRIC's HOLLOW

James Potter enters the protections of the Fidelius around his small cottage, accompanied by his close friend Sirius Black, to hear the laughter of a toddler. Opening the door, he calls out "Lily! I'm home!"

He hears her footsteps as she runs downstairs. Pointing her wand at him, she asks, "If you are really James Potter, then tell me: what was my wedding gift from my sister?"

"If I remember correctly, your sister and her husband didn't even show up to the wedding," he replies. She then turns her wand on Sirius.

"Whoa, easy there Lils, I'll prove it's really me," Sirius tells her as he shifts into the form of a large black dog. After examining the dog, she nods, lowering her wand. As the two men enter the house, she locks the door behind them.

"Unca Pa'foot!" Lily hears a baby yell. Turning towards the source, she sees her son Harry riding on the dog's back. She smiles as her husband, and his now human friend, begin to gently tickle her son's stomach. As she walks over to pick up Harry to put him to bed, the four suddenly disappear in a bright flash of white.

LIMBO

"Where do you reckon we are, mate?" a male voice says.

"I don't know Ron. What do you think Hermione?" a second voice responds.

"I don't know either, but for starters would you kindly GET OFF ME RONALD!" the aforementioned female yells.

"Wow Gred, you think they want me to make some art of Cedric?" a voice asks.

"You're quite daft, my dear twin. No doubt we have been called here to create an immortal effigy to our fellow classmate," another voice responds.

"Would you two be quiet!" a second female yells.

"Wow Gin, you're definitely"

"just like Mum," the two say.

"Unca Mooey!" a baby gurgles happily. Remus looks at the source in surprise. Then he sees a younger looking Sirius get up off the floor. Looking to his left, he sees…another Sirius. He starts looking between the two in confusion.

"Whoa, where do you think we are Moony?" Padfoot asks. (note: Sirius from 2015 will be referred to as Padfoot, while Sirius from 2001 will be referred to as Sirius. This will happen only when the two are present at the same time.)

"I have no idea Padfoot," he replies.

"Harry, what are you doing out of school?" he asks, seeing a person with Harry's dark black hair.

"Huh? I'm not Harry…Moony? What are you doing here? Why do you look older?" the Harry-lookalike asks.

"If you're not Harry, then who…" he begins, as he is tackled.

"Profe…I mean Remus!" the voice says.

"Wait…If Harry just tackled me, and you're not Harry, then…I don't know who you are, but if you don't remove those disguises, I will hurt you. How dare you disguise yourselves as Lily and James," Remus growls, pointing his wand at the two.

"Moony, what are you…"

"Calm down everyone," a new voice says.

"Who are you? And where is this place?" Remus asks, turning to face the source. He sees a black-haired woman, wearing a strange white robe and sandals.

"Welcome everyone. I am Izanami," she says.

"Izanami? As in the Shinto goddess of creation and death?" Remus hears a familiar voice ask.

"Exactly, Hermione," she replies.

"Why have you brought us all here?" Remus asks.

"I was just about to answer that Remus. I am Izanami. I have brought you here for a reason. I have pulled you from two different time periods: 2001, and 2015. In both eras there was some sort of despair. In 2001, the first war against Tom Riddle was becoming hopeless for the populace. In 2015, the war was restarting, and yet, no one acknowledged the truth. So I decided to give you all a break," she explains.

"What exactly do you mean by 'a break'?" Lily asks.

"Have you heard of the multiverse theory?" Izanami asks.

"You mean the theory where every single possibility has its own alternate universe, parallel to ours?" Hermione asks.

"Exactly. There are two people in all of creation, whose destinies are such that out of the multiverse, different possibilities in their destinies have spawned the most number of parallel universes. I have brought you here, so you may take a break from life, and enjoy a story about an alternate universe. Now, make yourselves comfortable, we've got a long story ahead of us. Just note, when we're done here, you'll return to your respective time periods at exactly the moment you left. Also, I may occasionally bring in others to join us from time to time if I feel like it. The book with the story is on the table. For certain scenes, instead of reading, a visual display will appear, where the events of that scene will appear. Anyway, bye for now!" she explains, disappearing with a pop, as sofas, a coffee table with a large book, and a 70-inch flat-screen TV appear.

Everyone began to gravitate towards the sofas. On one sofa were Lily, James, Sirius, and Baby Harry. On the second sofa were Neville, Luna, and Ginny. On the third were Remus and Padfoot, and on the final sofa were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well then, why don't we start with introductions? We know everyone here, but some of you may not," Hermione suggests.

"Very well then. To start, I am the magnificent, amazing, and sexy Sirius Black," Sirius begins. James snickers.

"Really Padfoot?" James asks.

"Shut it Prongs," Sirius replies. James continues.

"I am James Potter, also known as Prongs," he says. Harry's eyes widen.

"Wait…Prongs? As in the Marauders?" the twins yell. James nods. Getting up, the two prostrate themselves in front of the bewildered Marauder, chanting, "We are not worthy." Chuckling, Lily continues.

"I am Lily Potter, and this darling little boy in my lap is Harry," she says. Baby Harry gurgles.

"I am Remus Lupin, aka Moony, former Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Remus says.

"Moony? A Professor?" Sirius gasps, amid laughter.

"Hey! He's the best Defense Professor we ever had!" Ron yells.

"Good job Remus," Lily congratulates.

"Thanks Lily," he replies.

"And next is me. As my younger counterpart said earlier, I am the magnificent, amazing, and sexy, though slightly older, Sirius Black. Call me Padfoot to avoid confusion," Padfoot says.

"Oh boy. Two of Sirius. And when we have enough of a hard time dealing with one," Lily mutters.

"Oi!" the two snap in unison, amid laughter.

"I am Neville Longbottom," Neville says simply. Lily smiles.

"You look good Neville, for, um, how old are you exactly?" James asks.

"14, Mr. Potter," he replies shyly.

"Oh enough with the Mr. Potter! Lily's your godmother! Call me Uncle James," he says, grinning. Neville nods.

"I am Luna Lovegood. I wish to find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but I don't know where I should look," she says, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Try Greenland," Izanami says, her voice echoing throughout the space.

"OK, um, I'm Ginny Weasley, and other than Mrs. Potter, the other three redheads in the room are my older brothers. The goofy twins are Fred and George, and Ron's over there. You're up Hermione," Ginny says.

"I am Hermione Granger. Um, should I say anything else?" she asks.

"Maybe how you tend to live at that table in the library?" Harry adds cheekily.

"Prat!" she yells, elbowing him.

"Ehem. Like Sirius, there are in fact two of me in the room. I am Harry James Potter, hi Mum, Dad, and I am known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and occasionally Scarhead. Don't call me either of those things. Anyway, um, yeah, that's it I guess," he says. Silence.

"You know, you really were a cute baby Harry," Hermione muses.

"Hermione!" he snaps, face red.

"I don't know, I'd have to agree Harry," Ginny adds.

"Ginny too?" he snaps.

"What are you talking about Harry Potter? The baby and you are from different time planes, so there are not in fact two of you. That would imply that you somehow cloned yourself, so you must have Nargles in your hair," Luna adds with the same dreamy voice. Instant silence.

"Ehem! Well, I guess we should start reading. I'll start. Sirius, go sit next to Remus. Harry, sweetheart, come sit here," Lily says, gesturing to Sirius's seat.

"Aw, but Lily…" he begins, but cuts off at her glare. Silently grumbling, he moves and sits next to Remus. Blushing, Harry gets up and sits down next to his mother, who gently hugs him.

"Aw," Hermione and Ginny coo softly.

"Anyway, I'll start," Lily says again, picking up the book off the table after handing Baby Harry to James.

"Ehem! This is **HARRY POTTER VS. THE WORLD**. Let's begin," she reads.

 **Harry woke up, the springs on his bed groaning as he did so. Gazing outside the small window, he saw the beginnings of the ideal summer day.**

"I wonder how old Harry is in this story," Hermione muses.

 **For any other teenager, magical or otherwise, such a day would be great. However, Harry was not an ordinary teenager. His parents were killed by an evil noseless freak when he was 15 months old,**

"WHAT!" Lily, James, and Sirius exclaim. The three begin to tear up.

"Lily, James…no," Sirius says softly, tears silently running down his face.

 **his godfather was framed by the real betrayer, and so spent 12 years in Azkaban without trial,**

"Sirius…" James says.

 **only to escape to try to catch the rat. The Minister did not believe his innocence, and so he was forced to become a fugitive. In the last school year, Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament against his will. Everyone though he entered himself. When Harry said otherwise, only his friend Hermione believed him.**

"Sorry about that Harry," Ron says softly.

"It's alright Ron, I forgave you for that a while ago," Harry replies.

 **Then, in the third task, he and fellow Champion Cedric Diggory were portkeyed to a graveyard,**

Harry whimpers, tears in his eyes. The future students grow solemn.

 **where after Cedric's murder at the hands of the man who betrayed his parents, Peter Pettigrew,**

Padfoot growls.

 **the man who killed his parents, Voldemort, was revived through a dark ritual. After a duel in which Harry experienced multiple bouts of the Cruciatus curse, he returned to the school, only for the minister to not believe Voldemort's return.**

Lily throws her arms around Harry. "Oh sweetheart, I wish you didn't have to see such things." Harry just keeps crying gently into her shoulder.

 **He smiles softly at the one good thing that happened. After accepting the Triwizard Tournament winnings, and trying but failing to get the Diggorys to accept them instead, Harry gave the winnings as an investment to Fred and George,**

"Harry…why? Why us?" Fred asks.

 **for use to start a joke shop, saying that he didn't want the money. It should have rightfully belonged to the Diggorys, but since neither they nor he wanted it, he was giving it to them so that they could 'create some laughs in the dark times to come.'**

"We will Harry…we will. For Cedric," George vows solemnly.

 **Afterwards, Dumbledore once again shipped him back to his relatives, affectionately called 'Durzkaban.'**

"Durzkaban? Sweetheart, please don't tell me…" Lily begins.

 **The Dursleys, luckily for him, were currently on vacation in France. They were due to return in a week, meaning he had the whole house to himself. But Harry currently had a major problem. Having finished his summer homework before they left, with the lack of the usual chores given by his Aunt Petunia, Harry found himself in a new situation during the summer: he was bored, and alone in the house. Suddenly hit with a flash of inspiration, Harry showered, ate breakfast, and then walked over to his cousin Dudley's room. Opening the door, he saw what he was looking for: Dudley's computer.**

"Alone in the house? This Harry is quite lucky," Harry comments, his words dripping with sarcasm.

 **Turning it on, he encounters the desktop. Thinking back to his days in primary school, Harry opens up Internet Explorer, the only browser installed on the computer.**

Harry and Hermione shudder.

"Internet Explorer? Quick Harry! You know what must be done!" she yells uncharacteristically.

 **Frowning, he quickly installs both Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome, because as they said in primary school: the only reason people use Internet Explorer is to install a better browser.**

"So true," Harry and Hermione muse, snickering.

 **Opening up Mozilla Firefox, Harry navigates to Google's homepage. Now, at this point Harry is nothing more than a hormonal teenager with access to a computer. So, like all hormonal teenagers with way too much time on their hands, the first thing Harry did was click on Images, enter 'hot girls,' and after hitting Search, finding a literal goldmine of women more beautiful than anything the wizarding world could ever offer.**

"Harry!" Lily, Hermione, and Ginny yell. Harry cringes.

"It's not me! Other Harry!"

"Oh come on Lils, leave him alone! I know that's exactly what I was thinking at his age," James says.

"And that's exactly why I'm upset! I don't want him to act like a miniature you!" Lily yells.

"Don't worry, even though he looks like James, but with your eyes, Harry tends to act more like you, shying away from public attention. But even so, every hormonal teenager does have the opposite sex on their mind. Although not as blatantly as the other Harry, I'm sure our Harry has similar thoughts," Remus explains. Harry reddens.

 **Harry grins.** _ **'Jackpot!'**_ **he muses to himself.** _ **'Now where are the tissues…'**_

"Harry!" the three women yell again.

"Other me!" the poor boy replies.

"Anyway, that seems to be the end of the first chapter. How much of Harry's backstory is true in this world as well Sirius?" Lily asks, turning to Padfoot.

"All of it Mum," Harry mumbles softly, while looking at his toddler self.

"Oh sweetheart," she moans, hugging him gently.

"Well, who wants to read next?" James asks.

"I will Mr. Potter," Hermione replies.

"Nonsense Hermione. You're one of Harry's friends, right? Call me James. Uncle James is fine too," James tells her.

"Alright then, uh, James, I'll read next," Hermione says, walking over to him, and sitting down after taking the book.

* * *

 **AN: So that's that! I'll try to update things whenever I can, but since I start my final semester in college in January, I have a lot that needs to get done beforehand. I'm not abandoning my stories! I know I haven't updated HSDxD: The Saiyan of the Cell Games in a while, but I'll get to it. Eventually.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates! Anyway, this chapter is inspired by Araceil's fic 'Fairy Tail'.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Harry's Epic Discovery

 **In the month Harry had been at home alone, he had come to a few realizations.**

"Lucky bastard," Harry snaps.

"Language Harry," Lily replies.

"Sorry mum," he says.

 **1\. The Internet was, without a doubt, the greatest creation of mankind.**

"No Harry, that honor goes to the TARDIS," Hermione says. Harry ponders her statement.

"But isn't the Time Lord a humanoid alien?" he replies.

"Oh, you're right Harry, he is in fact an alien. But in that case, wouldn't he be mankind's greatest creation?" she muses.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Ron asks in confusion.

"Oh Ron, poor poor Ron. Those who have not seen the greatness of the Time Lord would not understand," Harry explains, shaking his head.

 **2\. Voldemort was weak compared to fictional villains. Seriously, Darth Vader, Madara Uchiha, and Sosuke Aizen. Badass incarnate.**

Hermione shudders.

"What is it Hermione? Usually you don't do that when people say Voldemort," Harry inquires, as Ron, Fred, George, and Neville shudder.

"It's not Voldemort," she begins.

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Ron yells.

"it's Darth Vader! I imagined Voldemort facing Darth Vader, and Voldemort would be utterly annihilated," Hermione explains.

 **3\. He no longer liked Ginny.**

"Huh? Why?" Ginny yells.

"One sec, I think his reason comes next," Hermione assures her.

 **After looking at pictures of both Ginny and his mother, he came to realize they looked WAY TOO SIMILAR.**

Everyone looked back and forth between Lily and Ginny.

"You're right mate, they do look really similar," Ron comments.

"That is weird," Harry muses.

 **He had started reading quite a few manga series. Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and many others.**

"What's manga?" Ron asks.

"Manga us the word used to describe comics originating in Japan," Lily answers. Harry's head snaps to face his mother's in shock. She giggles.

"Surprised? I used to read manga as a kid. I think the two I read were Dragon Ball and Ranma ½," Lily explains.

 **But one statement truly resonated with him as a wizard.** _ **'The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connect, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. Pouring all your soul into whatever you do is magic.'**_

"Wow…that's deep," Padfoot muses.

"Hmm…this speech is insinuating that you don't need a wand to do magic," Hermione says.

"What is accidental magic Hermione?" Lily asks.

"Accidental magic is magic without a wand, performed by young magical children," she recites.

"Think about it. Accidental magic is based on intent, right? Shouldn't all magic be the same?" Lily explains.

 **Spending a month in isolation must've addled his brain, because Harry decided to, of his own free will, do something very stupid.**

"Harry…" Hermione calls threateningly.

"Other me!" he squeaks.

 **Since magic was based on intent, could he supercharge himself by copying abilities from anime and manga? At least, that was the thought.**

"I wonder if that would work," Lily muses.

 **So, to test this, he decided to copy Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Walking outside for inspiration, he found himself under the bridge near Magnolia Crescent.**

" **Amaterasu," he whispered. No effect.**

" **Amaterasu," he whispered a second time. No effect. Harry growled in frustration.**

 **Deep within Harry, his magic felt the intent, but not in the usual form. But intent was intent. His magic would aid him in the form he desired. The magic flowed, through the body and up to the eyes.**

 **Harry lost his patience. "AMATERASU!" he screamed.**

"That's not going to work Harry," Hermione explains.

 **Like the flip of a switch, Harry's eyes changed, magic burning in the proper pathways per his request. Harry blinked as he saw the sight in front of him.**

"Wait… it worked!" Hermione exclaims.

"It would seem so," Remus replies, as the TV flickers to life. The people in the room see Harry standing in front of black flames burning in front of him.

"Harry…are those red eyes?" Ron asks.

"Those are called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the most advanced form of the Sharingan, loosely translated as Copy-wheel Eye," Izanami interrupts.

" **It…worked…WOOHOO!" Harry cheered. Harry suddenly felt an influx of information being downloaded into his head.**

"Whoa! That's a rush!" Harry exclaims, clutching his head.

"Wait…you're getting the same information too?" Lily asks.

"I think so," he replies.

 **Instinctively, Harry put out the flames, then turned off the Mangekyou Sharingan.** _ **'Let me take stock of what I have. In addition to the eyes, and how to use them, I also have Sasuke's…jutsu…repository…sweet. Whenever I copy someone, I get ALL of their abilities, not just the one I'm trying to copy.'**_

"I think this is where he discovers his copy ability," Hermione muses.

 **Harry cheered inwardly. Experiment success!**

"Huh. A timeskip," Fred says.

 **After discovering the ability to copy anime and manga, he immediately decided to copy Kakashi and Obito's Kamui, Naruto's Sage Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode, Madara's Rinnegan, and many other abilities from the Naruto manga. His next experiment was on whether he could copy another series. He decided on Fate/Stay Night. But the experiment wasn't working so well.**

" **Trace On," Harry intoned. He grit his teeth. Maybe he had to unlock his Magic Circuits first.**

"Magic Circuits?" Remus asks.

 **Looking through the Nasuverse lore, Harry prepared the ritual for unlocking his circuits. As the circle activated, Harry grimaced, swallowing the jewel in his hand.**

"You swallowed a jewel? What the hell were you thinking!" Lily yells. Harry squeaks in terror.

 **Surprisingly, the jewel did not hurt him. He instead felt a light burning sensation throughout his body, no doubt his magic creating new magic circuits. As he thought about maybe copying the Denial of Nothingness or the Kaleidoscope, the burning became more pronounced.**

"Hmm…it seems the 'Denial of Nothingness' and 'Kaleidoscope' require more of these 'Magic Circuits', if my reasoning is correct," Remus muses.

 **As the burning diminished, Harry tried again. "Trace On" he intoned. With a flash of light, two swords, one black, one white, appeared in his hands. As the familiar influx of information flowed into his head, Harry dispelled the projections.**

"Lucky Harry," Ron muses in jealousy.

 **Nodding in satisfaction, Harry cleaned up the remains of the ritual circle. Humming a jolly tune, Harry walked back up to Dudley's room, nonchalantly creating an apple to munch on.**

Jaws drop.

"That…is impossible! He just defied Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration!" Hermione yells.

"Is that really such a big deal?" Ron asks.

"Yes! It is impossible to conjure good food from nothing!" Hermione yells adamantly.

"GUYS! We can make a big deal about this later. Let's just continue reading," Harry yells.

"Alright mate. Hermione, go ahead," Ron says.

 **Harry's sleep was troubled, riddled with nightmares of Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection.**

"So we know that will happen to me. Great," Harry muses.

 **Harry decided to take advantage of his newfound abilities.** _ **'If a career in the wizarding world doesn't work out, with this I should be able to get a job in the Muggle world.'**_ **Harry mused. Creating 20 Kage Bunshin, Harry sent 15 of them to the public library to read about Muggle technology and how it works, 2 to Flourish and Blotts to retrieve books on Arithmancy and Runes, and 2 to London to retrieve parts to build Muggle technology. Leaving one at home, Harry decided to do something he should've done a long time ago.**

 **Activating his Sharingan, Harry's eyes narrowed, seeing a faint outline. '** _ **So someone is spying on me with an Invisibility Cloak, huh?'**_ **he mused to himself.**

" **You can come out, I know you're there," he called out. Slowly, a woman with short pink hair emerged from the cloak.**

" **Wotcher Harry. How'd you spot me?" she asked.**

" **That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.**

" **I-I'm here because Dumbledore asked us to guard you," she replied.**

" **I see. Who are you, by the way?" Harry asked her.**

" **I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks. I don't like my first name. Don't know what Mum was thinking, but oh well," she replied.**

" **Well then Tonks," he began, only to watch as one of his clones snuck up behind her and knocked her out with a chop to the neck.**

"That works? Cool," George says.

" **Take her inside, put her on the sofa. Make sure the cloak is next to her," Harry commanded the clone. As the clone set about the assigned work, Harry grabbed his own cloak from his trunk. Placing his hands in the Ram seal, Harry used Naruto's trademark solid Henge, changing into a girl with long black hair.**

"What…"

"the…"

"hell!" Sirius and Padfoot yell.

"You look good as a girl sweetheart," Lily teases.

"Mum!" Harry squeaks in embarrassment.

 **Now in disguise, Harry walked out of the house, raising his wand in the air. He watched as the familiar purple Knight Bus appeared with a bang.**

" **Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Harry hears Stan say.**

 **Climbing aboard, Harry sat down on one of the chairs. As the doors closed, Stan turned back to face Harry.**

" **What's your name ma'am?" he asked.**

"Wow, he's definitely more polite than when I was last on the Knight Bus," Harry muses.

 **Harry froze. Blinking, he sputtered the first name that popped into his head.**

Harry chuckles.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asks.

"I just remembered that when I went on the Knight Bus before Third Year, I told Stan that my name was Neville, and even after Fudge corrected him, he still called me Neville. By the way, sorry for using your name Neville," Harry explains.

"It's fine Harry," Neville replies.

" **Rin," Harry replied.**

"Mrs. Potter, if Harry had been born a girl, what would you have named him then?" Ginny asks.

"First of all, all of you can all me Lily or Aunt Lily. You're all Harry's friends. Second, I would've named him Rose," Lily responds.

"If Harry was female, he'd be Rose Lily Potter," James adds.

" **Well miss, whereabouts are you headed?" Stan asked him.**

" **Godric's Hollow," he replied.**

" **Godric's Hollow? Alright then, take it away Ernie!" Stan yelled.**

"Godric's Hollow? That's where…oh. I see," Sirius says.

"Harry, have you really never been there?" Remus asks. Harry nods.

"When we get back we're taking you there," Padfoot declares.

 **As he stepped off the Knight Bus, Harry slowly walked towards what he saw to be a cemetery. After a bit of searching, Harry found a small rectangular tombstone.**

As the TV flickers to life, the silence in the room is deafening.

 **Kneeling before it, Harry used his hands to gently clear the dust off of the inscription. Blinking away tears he didn't even know he was crying, Harry gently used the Denial of Nothingness to create a vase containing two flowers, both white lilies. He placed the lilies in front of the headstone. Simultaneously, he placed a hidden seal on the back side of the headstone.**

Every single person in the room is crying. Lily and James hug both versions of Harry tightly.

" **Hi Mum, Dad, it's me, Harry. I know I look like a girl right now, but uh, that's just my disguise. Sorry for not coming to visit until now. I, uh, don't really know what else to say, but I…I really miss you guys, even though I don't remember you. Well anyway, I have two friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron can sometimes be a jealous prat, but he is loyal where it counts. Most of the time."**

"Oi!" Ron snaps, everyone crying and chuckling simultaneously.

" **Then there's Hermione. I do think you'd like her Mum. Profe…I mean Remus says she's a lot like you. Brightest witch of her age, and such. I think Ron's brothers Fred and George would worship you if they ever met you Dad. You, Sirius, and Remus are their idols. I don't know if you agree, but the rat can just go to hell."**

"Yes he can," the occupants of the room growl.

" **Oh! I have your cloak Dad, as well as the map you guys made. Dumbledore gave me the cloak, and Fred and George gave me the map. Also, Sirius gave me a Firebolt! Fastest broom ever! I had a Nimbus 2000 until Third Year, but it had a run-in with the Whomping Willow," Harry said. He chuckled. "I wish you guys were here to see all this, but for now this will have to do," Harry added, getting up.**

"We do too sweetheart," Lily says, sniffling.

"Mate? I'm sorry for ever being jealous of you," Ron says. "If you ever need it, you have my wand at your side."

"Mine too Harry," Hermione adds.

"And my sword!" Sirius interjects.

"And my axe!" Padfoot says, smiling.

"I should never have shown them that movie," Lily muses, sighing.

" **Anyway, I'll be back, probably next summer. Bye Mum. Bye Dad. I love you," he said. Placing his hand in the Seal of Confrontation, Harry called out, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" His chakra flared, and he disappeared from the cemetery in a bright flash of emerald green.**

"I think we need a bit of a break after that chapter," Izanami declares. "Although time has stopped in here, you've been reading for roughly the length of a single day. Get some rest, and the reading can resume later."

As the goddess disappears, Lily hands Baby Harry to James. "Come on James," she commands, dragging Harry along with her, James following silently.

"Whipped," Padfoot muses, as one by one the others head off to separate rooms. "Whipped indeed."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **AN: So that's that! This chapter is very different from what I originally intended, but it doesn't really change much. I like this one better! I'll try to update whenever I can. The next chapter will be an interlude plus reading, and it will take me longer to write it. Anyway, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the unexpected hiatus! I decided to forego the interlude and go directly to the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dementors and the Power of the King

* * *

Everyone awakens the next morning, well rested after the emotional reading the previous day. As everyone gathers in the 'reading room,' the book appears with a bright flash.

"So who wants to read next?" James asks.

"I will dear," Lily replies, taking the book while handing him Baby Harry.

"Ehem! **Chapter 3: Dementors and the Power of the King** ," Lily begins.

"Oh not again!" Ron complains.

"Again? When were you exposed to dementors?" James asks.

"It was the year I escaped from Azkaban. People thought I was dangerous, so dementors were stationed at Hogwarts," Padfoot explains, chuckling sheepishly.

"Why don't we begin reading?" Remus asks. Nodding, Lily begins to read.

 **They say all good things must come to an end.**

"Yes that's"

"very true"

"Harrikins," the twins comment in their usual twinspeak.

 **For Harry, the return of the Dursleys meant the end of his limitless freedom.**

"Oh, so we have to read about them? Ugh," Sirius groans.

 **After his return from Godric's Hollow, Harry used a memory erasing seal to make Tonks forget he ever saw her. He didn't want to mess up a memory charm after his experience with a certain blond fop.**

"Blond fop?" James questions.

"Lockhart?" Hermione questions. Harry and Ron nod in confirmation.

 **With the return of the Dursleys came the chores given to him by Aunt Petunia. Unknown to her, however, he wasn't doing a single one.**

"How?" Ginny asks.

"Hold on, I think it says it here," Lily answers.

 **He chuckled. '** _ **Thank you Kage Bunshin!'**_ **he thought to himself.**

"Oh, so he has a clone doing the chores. Lucky. I wish I had clones to do chores. Then I'd have more time for Quidditch," Ron complains.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Harry (the original) found himself at an abandoned warehouse in Greater Whinging.**

"What is he doing there? It could be dangerous," Hermione comments, glaring at Harry.

"For the last time Hermione, other me!" he squeaks.

 **With a brilliant explosion of sand and dust, Harry completed a round of his physical training.**

"Training?" Ginny questions.

 **Wiping sweat off his brow, Harry chuckled. His progress was promising.**

* * *

 **Back in Little Whinging, Harry's Kage Bunshin had encountered his cousin Dudley.**

 **Feeling brave, Dudley began mocking what he perceived as 'Harry' with taunts concerning the nightmares Harry had about Cedric's death prior to the Dursleys' departure on vacation.**

"That…pig! How dare he!" Lily growls in anger.

"Calm down Mum. It'll be alright," Harry says.

"But…" she begins.

"It'll be alright. Just keep reading Mum," he responds. Nodding, she does so.

 **As Harry no longer had said nightmares due to his decidedly odd mental state, the clone promptly ignored him.**

"Pfft!" Luna begins laughing.

"I have to admit, that is funny," Hermione comments.

 **Suddenly, the clone felt cold. Biting cold. Decidedly odd for a previously hot summer day. Nearby, a Henge-d clone hiding in the bushes dispelled itself, intent on relaying a message to the original.**

"So this is where the dementors come in," James muses.

"Don't worry Lily, Harry has mastered the Patronus charm. Not to mention the other powers this other Harry seems to have acquired. He'll be fine," Remus says.

* * *

 **Back in the warehouse, the original Harry suddenly froze. Cold? The only thing that could cause that…would…be…shit. And Dudley was nearby? Why in the Nine Hells were dementors in Little Whinging? Not pausing to think, Harry quickly used Hiraishin to flash to his clone. Hiding in the bushes, Harry watched as his clone dragged Dudley to an alleyway off of Magnolia Crescent.**

 **As the dementors appeared, Harry activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Swapping places with his clone, Harry was ready. Pocketing his wand, Harry focused his chakra to his eyes.**

" **Amaterasu," Harry spoke calmly, then closed his eyes. As he turned away, the dementor caught ablaze in a violent storm of unrelenting black flames. The dementor screamed as the black flames, empowered by the Shinto Sun Goddess Amaterasu herself, reduced it to a pile of smoldering ashes.**

"Whoa," Ginny says

"Bloody hell," Ron muses.

"That"

"was"

"bloody"

"awesome!" the twins yell.

 **Harry saw a second dementor preparing to administer its Kiss to his cousin.** _ **'Tch. Better save him. I don't really care what Dumbles thinks anymore, but what would Hermione think if I didn't save him? Oh yeah. She'd go on about how he's my only family or something like that. Meh, whatever. Not too much trouble for me anyway,'**_ **Harry thought to himself.**

"Before you say anything, Mum, Hermione, other me!" Harry says.

" **Dudley, MOVE!" Harry roared. White with fear, Dudley hastily dashed back, only to trip and fall. "Oh for the love of…" Harry muttered.** _ **'The dementor is too close to him to use Amaterasu a second time. My only option that wouldn't also kill Dudley will get me in a whole lot of trouble. Well, carpe diem, I guess,'**_ **Harry mused to himself. Pulling out his wand, Harry focused on 'her' face. "Expecto Patronum," he spoke. It was over in a brilliant flash of white.**

"What is your Patronus, Harry?" James asks.

"For me, it's a stag. But for other Harry, it might have changed," he responds. James grins.

"Hear that Lils? A stag! Like me!" he says, grinning.

"Yes, dear, just like you. Now shush, let me read," she replies.

 **When the light faded, the Dementor was gone. Dudley was on the ground, pale in fear. Pocketing his wand, Harry walked up to Dudley and dragged him to his feet. Gently, Harry began helping Dudley walk out of the alleyway. He saw a woman in front of him. Shit. Mrs. Figg.**

" **Are you daft, boy? Don't put away your wand!" she screeched. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

" **Of all the…Dementors is Little Whinging," he heard her mutter. A witch?**

" **Are you a witch, Mrs. Figg?" he asked.**

" **No, I'm a Squib. And what are you waiting for boy! Get your wand out!" she screeched in panic. Her explanation making sense, Harry flourished his wand. The trio slowly made their way back to Number Four, Privet Drive.**

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

"Another timeskip?" Ginny asks.

"Ginny, we cannot be expected to see every moment of this story," Luna replies.

"I guess so," she says.

 **Harry swore. Damn Fucking Ministry!**

"Well that was certainly sudden," Padfoot muses.

 **He had to attend a bloody fucking hearing to determine whether he gets expelled or not. '** _ **Have the bloody idiots never heard of self-defense?'**_ **Harry ranted.** _ **'Oh let's see, all the dementors are supposedly under Ministry control. The Ministry already thinks I'm a liar, so dementors simply couldn't be there, because according to them, no Ministry employee would try to attack me, and they couldn't have defected to old Tommy Boy, because he's not back, and I'm a liar.'**_

"Wow Harry, that's"

"one hell of a rant," Fred and George comment.

Luna starts rolling on the floor clutching her sides in laughter.

"W-what are you laughing at Luna?" Ginny asks.

"Harry called Voldemort Tommy Boy!" she manages to stutter out as she continues her laughter. Harry snickers.

"You're right Luna, that is kind of funny," he comments.

" **Boy!" he hears his Uncle Vernon call.**

" **What is it, Uncle Vernon?" Harry replied, his voice dripping with fake politeness.**

" **We are going out tonight. Don't touch anything," he commanded.**

" **Where to, Uncle Vernon?" Harry inquired.**

" **We've won the** **All-England Best-Kept Lawn competition, and we're going to the awards ceremony," he replied gruffly, walking away. Harry heard the Dursleys leave. He decided to use Dudley's computer. Logging in again, Harry began catching up on the anime episodes and manga chapters he had missed.**

 **Once he was done, Harry decided to continue watching the series he started before the Dursleys returned: Code Geass. After marathoning all 50 episodes in about 3 hours, he decided to try to copy two things: Lelouch's Geass and C.C.'s pseudo-immortality. Copying the Geass was the easy part. Copying C.C.'s immortality was the hard part. It wasn't an ability that was actively triggered, but a passive ability. Just as he was about to give up, Harry heard a loud crash from downstairs. Harry raised an eyebrow. Thieves?**

"I don't think it's thieves Harry. If you were attacked by Dementors, and if you have guards…" Lily trails off.

"Do you think Dumbledore revived the Order?" James asks.

"Probably," Lily replies.

 **Getting up from his chair, Harry used the Denial of Nothingness to create a nondescript kitchen knife.**

 **Walking downstairs, Harry was surprised to see a few unfamiliar faces, but among them, one familiar face, that of Remus Lupin.**

"Me?" Remus muses.

"It's definitely the Order then," James confirms.

 **Harry didn't lower his guard. With a single hand seal, Harry flashed directly behind the man looking like Remus Lupin. Placing the knife at his throat, to the man's surprise, Harry whispered, "If you are really Remus Lupin, tell me, what was in your office the day you resigned?"**

 **The man smiled. "A Grindylow. I also returned the Marauder's Map to your possession that day as well."**

 **Harry removed the knife, and stepped back. "It's good to see you Remus, but what's with the others? You join a frat or something? Aren't you way too old for that?" he asks.**

James and Sirius begin laughing loudly. "Nice one Harry!" they both exclaim. Lily giggles.

 **Harry heard Tonks chuckle. "All jokes aside Harry, we're here to pick you up," Remus explained.**

" **Good that you didn't drop your guard with the knife, boy. Constant Vigilance!" Harry heard Mad-Eye Moody, the real one, comment.**

" **Alright then, let me just go and get packed," he explained, running up the stairs. Locking the door, Harry created a couple of Kage Bunshin to neatly pack his trunk. Grabbing his trunk and Firebolt, Harry walked down the stairs.**

" **Done already? Alright, let's go. We've got a ways to go, plus we have to go a ways extra to throw any Death Eaters off of our trail," Moody explained.**

 **Harry smirked. Briefly looking the group in the eye, Harry spoke. "I, Harry James Potter, command you to give me information as to exactly where you are taking me, and also to obey my commands until I say the word 'Kai'. I am not spending unnecessary time on a broom in the cold night," he commanded. He smirked, seeing the obvious sign of Geass influence: a red ring around each person's eyes.**

"Harry, no mind controlling people," Lily scolds.

"Mum, I think the other me just wanted to arrive sooner without Moody's paranoia," Harry comments.

 **Moody was the first to speak. "Read this boy," he said, handing Harry a piece of paper. It read '** _ **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.'**_

 **Harry smirked. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to your headquarters. Apparate directly there. Take whatever precautions you want. Then, when you get there, throw this," he commanded, handing Remus a Hiraishin kunai. Nodding, the group walked out. He watched them cast a few spells on themselves before Disapparating.**

 **A minute later, he felt the call of a Hiraishin kunai. Grabbing his trunk and Firebolt, Harry flashed away from Number 4, Privet Drive, and reappeared next to what looked to be a park in London.**

" **The house is there boy," Moody said, pointing. Harry turned to the group.**

" **You shall think that you decided to change your plan, flying to London before Apparating me here, which is why we arrived sooner than expected. Also, Kai," Harry commanded, erasing all traces of his manipulations.**

 **As the door opened, Harry found himself engulfed in a hug from a familiar woman. "Oh good to see you Harry dear, come right in. Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.**

"As usual, that's the first thing Mum asks him," Ginny comments.

" **I'm alright Mrs. Weasley. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry replied calmly.**

"Oh boy, our others are in for it," Ron states.

"You're absolutely right Ronald," Hermione agrees.

" **They're upstairs dear. Go ahead," she replied.**

" **Leaving before talking to dear old me, Harry?" a familiar voice asked.**

" **Sirius!" Harry exclaims, walking over and giving him a firm hug.**

"Oh hey it's me!" Padfoot muses.

"Where's breakfast? I'm hungry," Ron interjects.

"Ronald, for once, don't think with your stomach!" Hermione yells, exasperatedly.

With a bright flash, food appears on the table.

"Enjoy," Izanami's voice echoes. Harry and Hermione immediately pour themselves glasses of tea.

" **How have you been Harry? Have you asked out Hermione yet?" Sirius asked.**

Both Harry and Hermione, mid-sip, comically spit-take.

"W-what!" they yell, blushing red.

" **Sirius, if you ask something like that one more time, I'll castrate you with a rusty kitchen knife," Harry calmly threatened, a smile on his face. Sirius paled in terror.**

"Don't ever say something like that ever again Harry! You scared me!" Padfoot complains.

"Hmm…maybe I should do that. I never did punish you for that one incident in 6th year," Lily muses.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Sirius asks his older self.

"If it's Lily? Definitely," Padfoot answers. Lily smirks.

"Isn't the phrase 'a rusty spork' Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, but I doubt Sirius knows what one is," Harry replies.

" **I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Sirius squeaks.**

" **How the bloody hell did you do that Harry? I haven't seen him that terrified since your mother threatened to magically castrate him after he peeked on her changing during our sixth year," Remus exclaimed.**

" **Anyway, I'll talk to you later Sirius!" Harry said, walking upstairs, the same smile on his face. Time to have a little…chat…with Ron and Hermione.**

"Oh bloody Merlin, we're so screwed!" Ron yells.

"That's the end of the chapter," Lily says. "Who wants to read next?"

"I guess I'll read, um, Lily," Ginny responds.

"Here you go Ginny," Lily says, handing the book to her.

" **Chapter 4** ," she begins, only to pause. "Um…"

"What is it Ginny?" Lily asks.

"This chapter title, is, well…" she says shyly.

"Let me see," Ron adds. Looking at the title, he chuckles.

"How about I read this one, and then you read the next one Ginny?" Ron asks.

"OK Ron," Ginny replies, handing him the book.

"Let's try this again. **Chapter 4** ," he begins. " **Fucking with the Kangaroo Court**."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **AN: Hi guys, I know this is the first chapter in a while. I'll be wicked busy for the next month or so, and then I will resume publishing chapters in a fairly regular manner. See you soon!**


End file.
